Skater Boy
by Nightcore's Lover
Summary: He's a punk orphan skater in a rock band. She's an extremely rich ballerina who everyone loves. Can I make things anymore obvious? One day, they meet. What more can I say? I don't own Fairy Tail. Rated T for my swearing problem. Inspired by Skater Boy by BlackLynx17. Avril Lavigne "Sk8er Boi" songfic.


Skater Boy – Chapter One

"Lucy, Lisanna, Yukino, Kagura, focus! This style of dance requires uttermost concentration, talk about the latest trends can wait!" Madame Minerva's voice rang in our ears, snapping my friends and I out of our future fantasies.

"Yes, Madame Minerva." We say in unison.

I've forgotten to introduce myself, haven't I? I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Seventeen years old, student of the prestigious Fiore Academy, ballerina, rich. People say I'm perfect, but I don't believe I am. Which, apparently, is just more evidence that I'm perfect.

"Lucy, what's it like? You know, being a Heartfilia? Never able to do anything wrong, getting everything you wish for, being perfect in the eyes of society?" Lisanna sighs staring into space.

"I think you just answered your own question, Lis." We giggle.

Two claps from Madame Minerva and the words "class dismissed" ended our conversation. I say my goodbyes to my friends and head outside. My butler, Capricorn, waited patiently- without the limo. I wonder why?

"Hello Capricorn. How was your day?" I ask with a polite smile.

"It was delightful, Lady Lucy. I apologise for not having the limo. It looked like a lovely day and your father thought it would be nice to walk home so you could get some fresh air." I nodded and we began the walk home.

-Natsu's POV-

"Hurry it up, pyro." A certain metal head commanded, earning a 'tch from me. We were skating in a new part of town and I stopped to check out the surroundings.

This was a nice part of town. Fancy cafés, expensive shops. It was way different from what I was used to and I was excited to be here, despite all the dirty looks we were receiving from people nearby. I hopped back on my skateboard and skated towards my group of friends.

"I wonder what it's like to live in a place like this?" I thought aloud. My entire life I've lived in poor neighbourhood. I live in a house with 25 people who were all adopted by the same person, Makarov Dreyar. He spent 10 years going around to different orphanages adopting children with the most tragic pasts. He put us all in one house and only comes by occasionally to restock the fridge with food and check up on us.

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Natsu Dragneel. I have a biological sister named Wendy and a lot of adopted siblings. We call our family Fairy Tail after a school that Gramps runs that we all attend. My actual parents went missing a long time ago and are considered dead even though there's no actual proof of their death. I have a pretty bad reputation around my city because of where I live and who I hang out with. My natural spiky pink hair doesn't do much to help that. I smoke. I drink. I get into a lot of fights. As does everyone else in my family. We aren't bad people. Just misunderstood.

-Lucy's POV-

Capricorn and I continued our walk. The sun warmed me and illuminated my golden hair. I stopped and stared at the clear, blue sky until the noisy rattling of wheels snapped me out of my trance.

A few people rolled by. The first is a girl. Long, scarlet hair flies behind her. She's dressed in an outfit that resembles armor. On her upper left arm, a blue fairy _tattoo_ was placed. A pair of silver headphones blasting rested atop her head. It's mesmerising to watch her skate by, no problem, ahead of a group of boys.

Close behind the skilled redhead, a boy with blue hair, yes _blue hair_ , tried to keep up. The two were facing each other a smiling, laughing. I figured they were a couple. He had a red _tattoo_ above and under his right eye. He had a pair of black headphones around his neck.

The next skater was shirtless. He had spiky raven hair. He was extremely good-looking for a delinquent. A fairy tattoo, the same as the first girl's, was on his chest. What is it with these people and tattoos? He was paying no attention to his surroundings and remained eyes glued to his phone. Chains dangled from his sagging jeans. I noticed on his phone he was FaceTiming a girl. She had blue, wavy hair. They seemed to be arguing.

Next to, but slightly behind, the raven-haired skater was a scary looking guy. He has spiky, long hair, and many, many, _many piercings_. Even his eyebrows had been replaced by small, metal studs. He had sagging jeans like the shirtless boy and a black shirt with the word "metallic" spray painted on. A black fairy tattoo like the others was placed on his left shoulder. What parents would let their children do something like this?

I think that's all of them, but when I turn around, another skater crashes right into me. Landing us both on the ground. Me on top of him. I take the time to study the features of the blushing boy. I first notice his spiky hair. It's _pink_. A tattoo -like everyone else had- was red, and on his right shoulder. Red headphones with orange and yellow flame patterns rested on his neck. His dark onyx eyes looked me up and down, then he blinked.

"Hi." He said. I felt my face heat up.

"H-hello." I replied. There was a few moments of silence before he coughed. I blinked.

"Um, are you gonna get off me or…?" I turned as red as the girls hair.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I stood up and held out a hand to help him up. He hesitantly stared at my hand for a few moments before grabbing it. I pulled him up. "I'm Lucy." I said, holding out my hand again for a handshake. The pink headed boy smiled and shook my hand.

"I'm-"

"Natsu! Stop flirting with stuck-ups, we're late!" The boy, whom I now can identify as "Natsu," shot a glare at the boy with piercings who had called his name.

"Hey, I'm really sorry but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you around!" He smiled the cutest, goofiest, most amazing smile I've ever seen as he mounted his board and skated off to join his group of friends. I sighed.

I didn't even ask for his phone number.

 **It's been almost a year since I've wrote anything. Recently someone in my class came up to me and showed me their phone. My FFnet profile was on their screen. They told me I should continue, maybe rewrite, my stories. I said I'd think about it. I'm starting with Skater Boy. My most recent story. 11 months old. I completely rewrote chapter one and since summer is one week away, I'll be sure to update weekly.**


End file.
